The Forgotten Mind
by Kawaii ningen kitsune
Summary: When Rune get's amneasia what will the other Dragon Knights do. Especially now that he's helping the Demon army. This is my first fic so please don't kill me. Rated pg13 for violence in latter chapts. Please review. Flames are given to Rath.
1. Default Chapter

Rath: Hello people seen any demons around h.  
  
Rune: Rath this is no time to be looking for demons. We have a job to do.  
  
KNK: ^-^ That's right Rune. Now Rath be a good little dragon and tell our readers what this is all about.  
  
Rath: Fine. Ahem, we have now started an all out demon hunt and.  
  
KNK and Rune: Raaaaaath.  
  
Rath: Okay, okay I get the point. KNK does not own any of Dragon Knights and hopes that you enjoy the story.  
  
KNK: Thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why don't you just butt out Rune. This isn't your business." Said Rath.  
  
"But."  
  
"Why don't you just go away and die or something."  
  
"Fine maybe I will." Said Rune. 'Why does he always do that? I only want to help him.' Thought Rune as he walked, or actually more like stomped, out through the castle gates.  
  
'Man why does he have to confront me now? Things were going just great and he had to go stick his nose into my business.' Thought Rath as he watched Rune leave the gates.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Rune finally looked up from his thoughts when he entered the old forest. He had journeyed for a while to get here. It was the one place he could think without disturbances.  
  
He sighed. It would be a while before Rath would talk to him again.  
  
"I guess that I'll just stay here for a while." He said while looking around. The forest had been abandoned by the fairies after multiple attacks from Nadil's demon army had left them almost defenseless.  
  
Rune sat down in one of the taller trees to sleep. It had been a long journey and he was very tired.  
  
'He doesn't know what mistake he is making by letting his guard down.' Thought Fedelta, one of many demons in Nadil's army. 'I shall attack him while he is down.'  
  
Unfortunately for Fedelta, Rune was still awake.  
  
'Man I just can't sleep. I have this feeling that something is about to happen, but I don't know what.'  
  
At that thought Fedelta attacked. Rune swiftly parried the demon's hostile attack.  
  
'Man what did I do to deserve this.' Thought Rune.  
  
"Still awake huh. Well you won't be for long. I hope that you said all your final goodbyes at the Dragon Castle because you will never see them again."  
  
That being said, he launched himself at Rune who, forgetting that they were fighting in a tree, tried to jump out of the way. It would have worked had there been something solid behind him. As it was, he plummeted to the ground below, hitting his head on a root where he landed.  
  
Fedelta didn't fair much better. He managed to knock his head on some of the branches on the way down, he slipped into unconsciousness as he landed on Rune's already unconscious body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After many hours had passed, Fedelta and Rune awoke, though with major headaches. Seeing that his enemy was still alive, Fedelta went into a fighting stance, wincing at his headache. Right before he attacked though Rune said something that almost made him fall to the ground.  
  
"Hi my name is Rune, I think. Who are you? Is this place your home?" Rune said smiling.  
  
Fedelta looked at Rune to see if he was mocking him. There wasn't a trace of mockery.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" asked Fedelta surprised. "How about the Dragon Tribe do you remember them?"  
  
"The who?" asked Rune puzzled.  
  
'There must be some way I can use this to my advantage.' Thought Fedelta. Suddenly he had an idea.  
  
"Why the Dragon Tribe our mortal enemy. Don't you remember? They attacked you here while you were on your scouting mission. You were lucky that I passed by on my way back. Otherwise they would have killed you. Come lets head back to Nadil's castle and I'll fill you in on everything that you seem to have forgotten. Must be that bump on your head. Now come along."  
  
Rune walked away with Fedelta filling him in on the details of his {ahem} "life".  
  
Neither noticed a small being watching them from the trees.  
  
'Oh no this is terrible. I must inform the Dragon Lord.' With that the little fairy, started the long journey to Lord Lykoulyon's castle hopping to make it in time for the Dragon Tribe to take immediate action.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
KNK: Aren't I evil.  
  
Rune: Why the cliffhanger, it wasn't nice to leave our readers hanging like that.  
  
KNK: I know but I just couldn't resist. Hee hee.  
  
Rune: Humph, hey by the way have you seen Rath.  
  
KNK: No have you?  
  
Rune: Nope. He must be demon hunting. 'Goes off to look for Rath.'  
  
KNK: Well that's that. I thought he'd never leave. Not that I want him to. Only when he's acting all high and mighty. 'Pulls a tied up Rath from the closet.' Now there's a good boy. Why don't you tell the nice readers that nice line about reviewing.  
  
Rath: Gulps. Okay people, please review. It not only makes the author happy, but it also keeps her busy so she doesn't think about teasing us. Remember flames are given to me. Although it is nice to strengthen my power, the first contact is always painful.  
  
KNK: Have fun peeps; until next time. ^-^ 


	2. Information&Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Waaaahhh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The little fairy flew as fast as his wings could take him.  
  
Finally exhausted he made it to the Dragon Castle. He flew up to the Lord's chambers and plopped to the floor. The Dragon looked at him a minute before sending his healing energy into him.  
  
"Thank you my lord."  
  
"It was nothing. One as small as you doesn't take much energy to heal."  
  
"My lord I have important news to tell you it's."  
  
"Just a moment."  
  
The Dragon Lord Lykoulyon hid the tiny fairy, just as an angry Alfeegi barged into the room. They had a heated discussion, about the Lord sneaking off somewhere hours before. At any other time the little fairy would have loved to listen in on such a conversation, but now was not the time. He had important news to tell.  
  
Finally after an hour of discussion the fairy dozed off. After another half- hour, he was completely asleep, and the discussion ended. The Lord noticed that the fairy had fallen asleep and made him comfortable. After the fairy was rested, he would hear the urgent news. That was assuming that there were no more interruptions.  
  
The fairy tried to make himself wake up but his tired body would not allow it. He slept fitfully for the entire day, as well as the next one.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"So you mean that this Dragon Tribe tried to ambush me. Why would they do that? I can't think of anything I might have done to offend them."  
  
Fedelta was getting irritated. The conversation had taken a turn for the worse. The elf couldn't remember anything from his past except for his name. It would make him a valuable asset, except for one thing. The elf asked too many dang questions.  
  
"Oh never mind. I think I understand now."  
  
"Good." Maybe I'll just let Shademan, and Sheyrendora deal with him. Thought Fedelta.  
  
Just then they entered the glade that hid the demon fortress. They walked passed sentries who gave Fedelta questioning looks, and Rune death glares. The glares did nothing to slight the elf's attitude though. He seemed just as content as he had been in the forest.  
  
Fedelta walked Rune up to Shademan and Sheyrendora's discussion room on the third floor.  
  
As soon as Rune entered, all of the demon's in the room stood up and got ready to attack. Shademan stopped them though as he noticed the smug look on Fedelta's face. Thinking that he had captured the young dragon, he ushered the other demons out of the room. Shutting the door, he turned around to congratulate Fedelta. When he noticed that Rune walked around the room unhindered, he raised questioning eyebrows to Fedelta, who in return made an annoyed face.  
  
Sheyrendora took Rune to the next room, and kept him busy {not that way keep your minds out of the gutter people.} while Fedelta told Shademan his report.  
  
After listening to the whole report, Shademan congratulated Fedelta on getting one of their enemies's to join with them. He agreed that they should start training the dragon to fit their purposes. With enough discipline they might just be able to use the young dragon to snatch Nadil's head from the Dragon Tribe. It was too good an opportunity to miss.  
  
Unnoticed by the demons, a small human had heard the entire conversation, and was relating it to his master.  
  
''Yes Garfakcy. He would suit our purposes. When you have time bring him to me. Make sure that the demons don't know that it is us. Also let them train him a bit, so that he will be able to withstand the pain of the merging. ''  
  
''Yes Karl. ''  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey did you like it. Please tell me if you did.  
  
I love reviews. They give me inspiration.  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed my story. Here is a list of them.  
  
Kuro Maho, and MoonSeaEarth. Thank you. 


	3. Training

Disclaimer: I wished I owned them but I don't  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rune's training began with fervor. It seemed that he had retained his memory on how to fight, and other aspects, but he couldn't remember his past. It also seemed that he had a talent for sword fighting, only, as an elf he had never learned how, and as a Dragon he had had no time to learn. He had been restricted, by his beliefs.  
  
Nothing held him back now. He learned quickly, taking the techniques further than the demons had thought possible. He soon exceeded the best swordfighter in the demon ranks, and new teachers had to be found. (Meaning kidnapped and threatened.)  
  
Of course, he didn't only learn sword fighting. He also was taught hand to hand combat and a deep hatred of the Dragon tribe.  
  
Had any of the Dragon Tribe seen him they would not have recognized him. He was laid back and laughed a lot more. He had only been with the demons a week and yet he seemed happier. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karl the Alchemist kept watch on the boy's progress. Soon the time would come for taking the boy under his wing where, he would be taught magic. Karl could sense the potential in the young dragon. Of course, there were some minor problems that he had to fix, but they were easily taken care of. Such as the small fairy that had gone to warn the Dragon Tribe. Karl had spelled him so that he couldn't tell the dragons his message.  
  
Karl also made some appearances to Rune. He had informed the boy that he would soon be coming to study under him. Rune had seemed apprehensive but agreed nonetheless. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rune trained hard. When he wasn't fighting he was being told how horrible the Dragon Tribe was. How they had stolen the throne from it's rightful ruler, the all powerful Nadil.  
  
In the small amount of time, of a week, Rune had come to despise the Dragon Tribe with a passion. He wanted nothing more than their heads on a pike. The demons were very pleased with him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the other hand the Dragon Tribe was getting worried. Rune had never stayed away longer than 3 days except when he was on a mission. And that was only because Thatz and Rath dragged him around half of Draqueen before he could get them home.  
  
Rath especially was feeling guilty. He hoped that something hadn't happened to Rune. After all, it had been his fault, that Rune had left. If Rune had somehow been injured or killed, Rath would never forgive himself.  
  
Even Lykoulyon the Dragon Lord was feeling stressed that Rune hadn't come back. And the little elf, was a cause of worry as well. Whenever Rune was mentioned he would start to look frantic, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't speak. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karl decided that enough time had passed. He needed the boy for the merging. No one else would be able to withstand it. But he couldn't just go take the boy, oh no. he needed an excuse to do so.  
  
His excuse came the next day when the demons planned a raid on the Dragon Tribe. Since Rune was the only one among them who could enter the castle, he would retrieve Nadil's head while the demons caused an uproar outside the gates. It would be enough to keep the Dragon Tribe busy while Rune retrieved the head.  
  
Karl would snatch the boy when there was total chaos. When the merging was complete Karl would have a pet that was completely loyal to him.  
  
The merging was a delicate process. The victim and animal had to be selected with care, else both would die in the progress or come out horribly deformed. Karl thought of his other tries and winced. They weren't . well, they weren't what he needed. But this time he would succeed. This time his victim would be. well.perfect. That much was assured.  
  
Karl looked over at the lithe creature sleeping in a nearby cage.  
  
"Yes, this time it will be perfect."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what did ya think?  
  
Did you like? Dislike?  
  
Please let me know by reviewing.  
  
Also if you have any ideas on how to make this better please let me know.  
  
tainted fortune: Did I do better this time?  
  
LadyoftheLake40: Here it is.  
  
Ket: Isn't Rune huggleable!  
  
noone: He is isn't he.  
  
Firey of Jupitor: Was this better? I tried to make it longer. And that happens in the next chpt.  
  
Cali cat: He's only working for them because he can't remember working for the Dragon Tribe.  
  
Shadowwill: I don't like Fedelta either. ? Shadowwill: Rune is happy.  
  
Remember to review. It really helps my confidence.  
  
Flames are given to Rath.  
  
KNK 


	4. Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rune stood up the moment Shademan entered the tent. Shademan motioned for Rune to follow him outside, so Rune did.  
  
When they were standing outside in a small clearing, away from the other demons, Shademan quickly reminded Rune about why this mission was so important and how much was at stake if he were to fail. With a quick nod Rune left the clearing and quietly stalked towards the castle wall.  
  
Soon he heard the demons begin their jeering at the guards on the wall. By the sounds of it the guards were getting pretty angry and would probably retort back, causing a fight to erupt.  
  
Rune hardly paid any attention to the distraction and quickly scaled the wall. Once over he started moving closer to the castle. He passed by many officers as they made their way to the gate. He had to suppress his desire to kill them because it wouldn't do to be discovered. Stealth was what was needed for this mission, which he and he alone could accomplish.  
  
He quietly slipped inside and made his way down. He passed by fewer guards and sentries as he slipped down towards the basement where he figured that the Dragon's held the esteemed Lord Nadil's head. Of course, that would be due to the uproar that the demons were causing. Of course, Rune still had to be careful because he didn't want to run into any of the Dragon Tribe.  
  
He rounded a corner only to come face to face with.  
  
"Rath" The name slipped over his tongue like rain over a roof. Only there was no softness in it. His voice was full of malice as he looked at his former friend. Except that he could only remember the name.  
  
Rath looked at Rune then smiled.  
  
"You're okay, everyone was so worried. We thought that you had gotten hurt or something." He stopped when he noticed the look on Rune's face.  
  
"What's the matter Rune? You look mad. You aren't still mad at me because we fought are you? I'm really sorry, I was just having a bad day. I didn't really mean for you to go off and die. I just didn't want you sticking your nose into my business."  
  
All the while Rune's mind was reeling. Who was Rath. How did this 'Rath' know him. Then he thought of the only solution that seemed obvious to him.  
  
"It was you." Rune said.  
  
"Me? Huh? What did I do?"  
  
"You are the one who attacked me and made me lose my memory. You will pay for that Dragon" said Rune, his voice dripping with malice.  
  
Rath looked at him confused.  
  
Rune lunged at him with his sword, and Rath barely had time to block.  
  
"Rune why are you attacking me?" Rath asked his angry companion.  
  
"Stupid Dragon, don't play dumb with me."  
  
And with that, Rune sliced at Rath's stomach. Rath had managed to step back enough to escape a fatal blow but the wound pained him greatly. Again, Rune slashed at him, this time aiming for his chest. He only nicked the fire dragon knight, but because of his other wound, it slowed Rath down greatly. They fought for a few more minutes, before Rath finally slumped to the floor.  
  
Without checking to see if the young dragon was still alive, Rune ran off to retrieve Nadil's head. The demons would not be happy if he messed this mission up. After all this was, his second chance to redeem himself after losing his memory.  
  
Before he reached the chamber that held the head, Rune came face to face with, Karl's apprentice, Garfakcy. Neither cared for the other much but neither did they want to kill the other. After all, soon they would both be working under the same master.  
  
After opening a portal Garfakcy motioned for Rune to jump in, which he did, believing that the human meant to help him get the head. However, Garfakcy had a different reason, for the portal. Garfakcy followed and both landed in a small chamber. In Karl's castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think?  
  
I would love to know. After all this is my first fic.  
  
Pweese review. All you have to do is click the little button at the bottom of the page.  
  
Firey of Jupiter: Actually, I have only seen Sailor Moon once, but I will start to read it. Then I would be honored to create, the crossover fic. Or at least if you could tell me about each of their personalities. And yes Kurama and Hiei are my fav. characters on YYH. 


	5. Beginning

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Garfakcy landed softly on the ground, but Rune landed with an oomph.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" He asked the human.  
  
"Because Karl asked me to."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Rune silently followed the human into Karl's workshop room, where Karl was busy looking over a large feline.  
  
When Karl noticed them though, he stopped pampering the giant cat, and saw to their needs.  
  
"Ah you must be hungry. I doubt that those demons remembered to feed you before your venture into the Dragon castle; am I correct." It was a statement more than a question.  
  
Rune nodded, and the alchemist quickly prepared some food, for him. They all sat in silence while Rune finished eating. Rune seemed a bit nervous about lounging about in luxury, while the demons waited for him to gather the esteemed Lord Nadil's head.  
  
Finally, he ventured to question the alchemist.  
  
"Ah.um Lord Karl."  
  
"There is no need for formalities, just call me Karl."  
  
"R.right. Karl, I was wondering."  
  
"Why I brought you here! Of course you're wondering that. I would be worried if you weren't."  
  
"Oh. Um okay. So why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Why, my dear little healer. I brought you here, for an experiment. Only if you don't mind of course. It's nothing dangerous; I just wanted to test your healing powers."  
  
"Oh. Okay; I have no objection to that. In fact I." Rune faltered off. The room suddenly went blurry, and he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
"Perfect. Garfakcy, ready the experimentation room. It's time we started."  
  
The Alchemist swept out of the room to ready the cat. After all; it wouldn't work properly if the specimen were on different wave-lengths.  
  
(At the Dragon castle)  
  
"Rath. Rath wake up." The voice of the Dragon Lord sounded in the young dragon's ear.  
  
Rath lazily opened his eyes, only to shut them again when he was hit by a wave of dizziness.  
  
"Alfeegi get the doctor. Rath is injured." Said the Dragon Lord. "Oh if only Rune were here. Then we wouldn't need to drag the doctor to and fro throughout the patients."  
  
Finally the doctor arrived, and began tending to Rath's wounds. They weren't life threatening, but if left for too long they would have been crippling.  
  
Finally once everything had been assessed, the Dragon Lord called a meeting with the Dragon Officers.  
  
"I want a detailed report. Tethieus, you can start."  
  
"Yes my lord. The wounded have been taken care of, and the rest are rebuilding the wall that the demons breeched."  
  
"Good. Alfeegi?"  
  
"My lord, whatever the demons were after the did not achieve for they keep sending scouts out, as if to look for something or someone."  
  
"Hm. Ruwalk."  
  
"Lykoul.I mean my lord," he changed to the dragon lord's formal title at a glare from Alfeegi, "the demon's have retreated out of sight, but as Alfeegi said, they seem to be waiting for something. I'm think it might be Nadil's head. I."  
  
Ruwalk was interrupted by Kiestern. (sp?) "I think they were waiting for Rune." The whole room quieted at this. "I saw him as I was heading out to fight. He was running into the building as if he was on fire."  
  
The Dragon Lord looked at his officers for a moment before ordering, " Lock all doors and check every room in the castle. I want Rune found. I'm not sure if he's a danger to us or not, but to be on the safe side, I want him brought to me as soon as he is found. Now go."  
  
The officers left in a hurry to do their lord's bidding.  
  
Lukoulyon sighed. "Why does it come, to having to place one of your most trusted knights under restriction until a cause is found? Why?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Karl's castle he and Garfakcy began the experiment. One that would change Rune's life forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what do you think?  
  
I'm sorry there isn't much but it's very late. 12:18 to be precise.  
  
Please review.  
  
KNK 


	6. Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own DK. Wish I did though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rune awoke with a pain in his head.  
  
"Ow" he said, feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
He stood up, and walked around examining the room he was in. It was small, but not threateningly so.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, and Kharl entered.  
  
"Ah so it seems that my pet has awoken. How wonderful." He started to scratch Rune behind the ears, and Rune started to purr.  
  
Suddenly Rune realized what was making him uncomfortable. He went over to a mirror, and looked in. He jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Why do I have a cat's tail, cat's ears, and cat's eyes?" He asked the alchemist.  
  
"Well Rune, this was my experiment. I wanted to see if you would meld with the feline. As you can see, I was successful." Kharl smiled.  
  
"What!" Rune cried out. Suddenly he remembered everything. His fight with Rune, his fight with Fedelta, the time spent thinking he was a demon, and Karl's wish to experiment on him. "No!" He howled.  
  
Lightening shot out of his claw-like fingers, engulfing the mirror and turning it to ashes. He blinked, before turning to look at Kharl for answers.  
  
"Ah yes, it seems as if my experimenting awakened, the lightening portion of your blood. You seem to be part water dragon and part lightening dragon. A most interesting discovery I can assure you."  
  
Rune looked at him as if he were mad, then began searching the room for something that should have been there.  
  
"If you're looking for the lightening dragon it's curled up in the window sill. Your water dragon is still in your sword."  
  
Rune found the form in the windowsill and visibly relaxed. Then he turned to growl at Kharl "Undo this."  
  
"I'm sorry; I can't do that. It's permanent you see. Unless you're dragon tribe can fix it, you shall be stuck like that forever."Kharl started laughing, and Rune wanted nothing more than to silence him.  
  
Instead he called to the dragons and together they left. Karl's laughter in their wake.  
  
'What can I do? I can't go to Draqueen like this. If Rath doesn't kill me, then someone else will.'  
  
Both dragons looked at him and he sighed, 'Alright I just hope that you're right.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Dragon Castle, things were less than a little orderly. The whole palace was in an uproar. Officers ran every which way, trying to get people to settle down. Finally, Alfeegi used his normal tactics.  
  
"Everyone quiet down!" He yelled. His voice was forceful enough to make many people sit down.  
  
While all of this was going on, Rath and the Dragon lord were talking in Rath's room.  
  
"Where do you think Rune is?" asked the dragon lord.  
  
Rath sighed. "I have no idea. All I know is that Rune attacked me, while everyone was fighting outside. When he thought I was down, he left. I don't understand it."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Just then, a shadow flashed outside of the window, and it started to rain. Rath got up and closed the window. When he returned, he saw a figure standing near his closed door.  
  
Rath yelped.  
  
Lykouleon turned around, but before he could say anything, a voice said, "Please, please don't. I don't mean you any harm."  
  
Lukouleon looked at the figure shrouded in darkness. "Rune?" He asked.  
  
"Yes it is me. sort of."  
  
"What do you mean sort." Before he could finish Rune stepped into the light.  
  
"Oh." Was all the dragon lord could say.  
  
Rath on the other hand let out an unearthly scream. "Demon! Rath screamed.  
  
His scream brought all of the officers running to his room. They pounded on the door -which Rune had locked- yelling, "Open up."  
  
Finally they broke down the door, and pounced on Rune.  
  
Suddenly a small form crashed through the window, followed by another. The first dragon sprayed water all over the officers, and the second shot a lightening bolt in their direction.  
  
The lightening bolt was deflected by fire though, and soon the room quieted.  
  
Tetheus held Rune's hands behind his back, and the other officers stared long and hard at him.  
  
Lykouleon though, looked at lightening and water, both of which had settled on Rune's shoulders.  
  
"Lightening, and water? Not possible. Is it?" He turned to Rune. "You've got some explaining to do!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well how was it?  
  
Sorry it took so long to write.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Shadowwill: How's this?  
  
JupiterLover: Glad you're better.  
  
noone: here it is.  
  
D.W.: Thank you.  
  
Kurai-Hoshi: Thanks  
  
Animegoil: How's my spelling. Better?  
  
Princess Ikumi-chan: I's got's it.  
  
Please review. KNK 


	7. Catch that tail

Disclaimer: I do not own DK.  
  
I am terribly sorry that it is so short, and that It is so late. I'll try to do better once school is out.   
  
Rune looked at the Dragon Lord, a little embarrassed.  
  
"I...uh lost my memory while fighting the fire demon Fedelta. We both fell out of a tree. I was taken to the Demon Castle and retrained. On a trip to retrieve Nadil's head I was taken back by the alchemist Karl, where he turned me into this... monstrosity." Rune said in a rush.  
  
"Well, uh that does explain some things." The Dragon Lord looked uncomfortable. He suddenly blurted out "But that still doesn't explain why you have the lightening dragon. It was destroyed 500 years ago."  
  
Rune looked shocked, as did the other Dragon Tribe members. Destroyed. What could be strong enough to destroy a guardian dragon? The only one seemingly unaffected was Rath.  
  
He had noticed Rune's tail with growing curiosity. It twitched back and forth between Tetheus' legs.  
  
Soon Rath had started to sway with the motion. Before anyone could react, he had... pounced on the tail.  
  
Rune howled as soon as he felt something latch onto his tail. It was uncomfortable and he greatly disliked the feeling.  
  
He struggled leaving poor Tetheus to guess at the reason he was suddenly plopped unceremoniously onto his back.  
  
Thatz, seeing all of this from his corner of the room broke out laughing, and soon Ruwalk and Kaistern had joined him, and Lykoulyon looked like he was trying hard not to smile. The only ones that weren't enjoying the spectacle of Rath chasing Runes tail, and Tetheus trying to stop the room from spinning was, Alfeegi, who ad begun yelling for the masquerade to stop, and, of course, Rune Rath and Tetheus.  
  
"Quiet down." Yelled Alfeegi. Once again, his loud voice made people stop in their tracks. Once everyone had regained their breath, the meeting began again. Except for the fact that Rath had to be tied up from trying to catch Rune's tail.  
  
"We need to know what the alchemist is planning." Said Ruwalk. "It might be dangerous."  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
After more tiring questions (and a lot of yelling) everyone headed back to their stations.  
  
Rune was let into his room, and Lykoulyon headed back to his chambers.  
  
Everyone was in their positions when a large bang was heard from the room where the conference had taken place.  
  
Alfeegi's yelling could be heard. "Who forgot to untie Rath? And where has he hopped off too."  
  
All of the Dragon Fighters smiled to themselves.  
  
Rath, still tied up, was hopping to Rune's room. He had to bang his head on the wall for knocking but it suited his purposes. Rune opened the door, and untied Rath.  
  
"Thanks, that bag was starting to get stuffy."  
  
"No problem." They stared at each other for a while. Suddenly Rath said, "Can we go outside?"  
  
They climbed out of Rune's window and dropped to the ground. Once the guard had passed, they made their way to the garden.  
  
"I want to show you something." Said Rath. He led Rune to the far corner of the garden where there was... a grave."  
  
I'm sorry that I can't write more. Technically I'm not supposed to be on at all, so be thankful that I was able to write this much.  
  
Eventually I will be able to write more.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Shaodwwill: It's alright. I completely understand. Sorry for not updating sooner.  
  
Nirina Illusier: When you have drawn that, can you save it on your comp. And e-mail me a copy. I would love to see it.  
  
JupiterLover: Thanks.   
  
KogashiMika: Glad that you approve. . I saw someone with a Plushie of Naruto's teacher. I want it.  
  
Animegoil: Karl and Rune are cute. Saabel is too. I love his name. -  
  
lost Knight : I glad that you like. Sorry it took so long.  
  
silvermoonstar-tenshi: Yep poor Rune.  
  
love: I'm sorry it took so long. You aren't dead yet are you. I hope not.  
  
Baka Kitsune: Yay, you like my story. It's nice to know that mine merited a review from you.  
  
Shimagami: I'm sorry that it took so long.  
  
Princess Zircon : I don't know. The cat might just play a different role. Sorry that it's so short. I just don't have much time to h=think up a plot.  
  
Please review.  
  
KNK 


	8. gone again

**Hi y'all. Just thought I'd update and let you know that I'm not dead yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights, though if I did, none of you would ever see Rune, Alfeegi, or Tetheus ever again. Muahahaha…**

**-**

**-**

* * *

Rune looked shocked at what he took to be an image of a guardian dragon carved on the tombstone. "Is that…?" He faltered.

Rath nodded. "Yes, it's the grave of the light dragon." He turned his head and looked away. "I didn't really mean what I said before. About you going off and dying I mean." Rune looked like he was about to comment but Rath continued. "You're like an older brother to me. Thatz too, I just…I'm not good with people. And I was afraid…" He went silent.

Rune snorted. "You just like me for my tail." He smiled when Rath looked up. "I think of you guys as my brothers too. That's why I sometimes go too far. I'm just trying to protect you. I don't want to fail again." He frowned suddenly. "Speaking of Thatz, where is he?"

"Probably sitting here and wondering why it's taking you guys so long to notice him." The red haired thief was leaning was leaning against a tree watching the other two knights. "Not that I don't appreciate the love of course." He grinned and sauntered over to them, throwing his arms over the two of them. "And of course, Rune's tail IS just an added bonus. Did you know that it twitches while you talk?"

Rune blushed and mumbled something under his breath.

His ears twitched and he turned to look at the wall, an unreadable expression on his face. Rath and Thatz quieted and watched him intently.

Suddenly his face contorted in a mixture of pain and fear, and he fell to the ground clutching his head and panting hard. Rath looked at Thatz with confusion written on his face. "Rune what's wrong?" They both rushed over to him.

"G…get aw…away fr…from m…m…me." He stuttered. "Get away!" Ignoring their confused glances, he slowly stood up. His head turned slightly and he looked up at the wall again.

Rath tried to approach him again, but as soon as he got close, claws swept out at his midsection. "I said get away!" Rune growled. When he finally turned to look at his fellow knights there was nothing in his eyes except for a fierce passion. His spirit was no longer there.

He turned away then, and jumped onto the wall. Thatz stared, not really knowing what to think as another figure appeared on the wall next to Rune. "Karl." Rath said softly. Thatz threw a quick glance his way.

They watched in silence as Karl placed a hand on Runes head. Rune leaned into the contact, his pupils elongated in the coming darkness.

"How do you like my experiment?" Karl called down to the remaining dragon knights.

"You, how dare you do that to Rune. Release him!" Rath shouted, his fists clenched. He'd left his sword in Rune's room.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Karl asked innocently. "Besides I do believe that the demon army is searching for him. He'll be much safer with me. We wouldn't want any of them to get the wrong idea after all. This way they'll leave you alone for a while. I suggest that you improve your defenses though. This place is so easy to enter." He laughed again, and threw a smoke seed to the ground. When it cleared, he and Rune were gone.

"Awww, man. Now what are we gonna do. Rune's gone **again**!" Rath pounded his fist into the ground. "Oh sorry Lord Lykoulyon, but we went for a walk and Rune disappeared again. When's lunch? Crap!" Thatz pulled Rath off of the ground.

"Then we'll just have to go after them won't we?" Rath looked up in surprise. "Karl lives on Arianas right? So, I've been there before. All we have to do is take a ship to the fairy forest there. But we probably should take Water and Lightening huh?" He looked at Rath. "Well what are we waiting for, lets go pack. Don't worry I'll take care of the food, just meet me here in an hour."

With that they split, running back to the castle in order to pack what they needed for their journey. When the next morning came, there was no sight of any of the knights. This put the castle in an uproar; Alfeegi's voice heard foremost is the chaos. Pursuit was sent out, but without knowing exactly where the knights were headed, it was doubtful that it would make it in time.

----

Fedelta had waited long enough. Obviously something had happened to the turned dragon knight. He had felt Karl's aura around Rune many times, while Rune had been living with them. He knew who to go to.

"My lord, I believe that Karl has betrayed us." He spoke quietly and quickly to Shadyman. "I have felt his presence around the water knight many times but didn't think anything of it. But when I felt the presence of his servant in the dragon castle before Rune disappeared, I started wondering. Perhaps he's the reason Rune didn't return Nadil's head to us."

Shadyman looked thoughtful. "Perhaps it's time we paid him a little visit, ne?"

-

* * *

KNK: Hey, guess what, I'm not dead after all. XD

Rune: Darn

KNK: What was that (flames begin to rise)

Rune: Nothing oh powerful and mighty one.

KNK: (looks suspicious) good!

KNK: Anyways, it's good to be back, and hopefully now I'll be able to update sooner. But only if you review. (shakes finger)

KNK


End file.
